


Say something [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some fangirl's thoughts about these 3 episodes and fav pairings =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say something [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> 10x01-10x03 AU


End file.
